


Lovely

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: Harry has always harbored a crush on Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, and Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory. He is heartbroken (Not mentioned in story) when he finds out that they are together. He decides to cut loose during the Yule ball and asks both of them to the dance.AU and VERY OOC Harry Potter and not canon
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever writing and my first ever writing I'm posting so just let me know what I should fix in future writing's. Also updates are going to be when I get an idea somedays it's in a few days and sometimes it'll be in a week or so but never more than 2 weeks, if it's more than 2 weeks just post a comment or something since i'll regularly check that but I hope you enjoy this. Also all of my stories are going to be AU, Very OOC, and also one shots unless someone tell's me they want more.

Harry smirked as he casually strutted down the hall carefully ignoring everyone whispering and gossiping about him. ‘Damn they're still talking about me.’ Harry bitterly thought as he casually walked down the hallway looking for Cho and Cedric.

It was almost time for the Yule ball and the champions were instructed that they had to have a date to open the ball up. Harry thought long and hard about who he wanted to ask to the ball. At first he thought of Cho and he had a fluttery feeling in his stomach in his stomach. After he thought of Cedric and felt the same feeling. After this Harry decided he was bisexual and wanted to ask both Cho and Cedric to the ball.

Harry was close to the great hall when he heard a couple people talking he continued and his smirk widened when he saw Cho, Cedric, and a couple Hufflepuffs just milling around chatting. Harry walked toward the group with clear strides ignoring the glares he got from the other Hufflepuffs and the curious glances of Cho and Cedric.

“Hello.” Harry greeted with a nod of his head to Cho and Cedric. They returned the greeting, besides the Hufflepuffs who just glared at him. “Can I speak to you two in private?” Harry gestures to Cho and Cedric, who look at each other confused with why he wanted to talk to them.

“And why should-” The 5th year Hufflepuff got cut off when suddenly without a word from anyone all of their bags were cut off at the straps and a few strands of hair fell down.

All the people turned to Harry in shock when they saw his wand pulled out and pointed at them, “Want to say anything else?” Harry asked with a sickly sweet smile putting fear into everyone who saw it. The Hufflepuffs quickly nodded no and ran in the other direction after they picked up their stuff. Harry turned to Cho and Cedric and started to laugh a little at their shocked reactions.

“What was that?” Cho asked in an awed voice with Cedric nodding besides her.

“Oh they were pissing me off because they didn’t leave in time so I gave them some incentive.” Harry nonchalantly waves his hand as he waves them to follow him up to the 7th floor. Cho and Cedric hesitantly follow behind him.

“But what spell was that? And how did you do it so fast and without words?” Cedric asks

“The spell was Diffindo and I did it so quick because I’ve had to practice my spell casting because of how dangerous it’s been for me throughout my years at Hogwarts. And I did it without words because I’ve been practicing.” 

Cho stutters a bit, “But has your life really been so dangerous that you had to practice that much?”

Harry shrugs a bit as he examines his nails as he goes up the stairs with Cho and Cedric following leisurely behind him. “Yea in my first year I faced a Cerberus, a devil’s snare, had to catch a key, played suicidal chess, and had to trust Professor Snape to not kill me and then had to face our DADA professor who was possessed by Voldemort.” Cho and Cedric exchange horrified glances at this as this was when he was 11. Harry continues “In second year I had to face a 60 foot basilisk armed with only a sword, a ratty hat, and a Phoenix. Granted the Phoenix was the best since if I didn't have Fawkes with me I would be dead since I got grazed by the basilisk fang on my arm.” Harry casually pulls up his sleeve showing off the scar which causes Cho and Cedric to suck in a breath in horror at the long jagged scar that started at his wrist and continued to the crook of his elbow. Harry just ignores that and finishes, “And last year I had to drive a hundred dementors away from me and my friend using Expecto Patronum.” Cho and Cedric just look at each other in awe as right now he’s only 14 and he already accomplished so much already.

Cedric whistled a little as they finally got to the 7th floor, “Damn you already did so much but you’re so young.” 

Cho looked around in confusion at where they were since there weren't any doors around. “What are we doing-?” 

Harry cut her off with a wave of his hand as he walked to the end of the hall and back. Cho and Cedric just looked on in confusion on what was happening until they let out a gasp of surprise as a door suddenly appeared. Harry waved them through as he opened the door and walked inside with Cho and Cedric cautiously coming behind him. They let out a gasp as they started in the room that was before them.

Straight in front of them was a large ornamental fireplace with a large window straight above it showing off a beautiful view of the Black Lake. Right in front of the fireplace there were three couches and a table with a plate of treacle tart, cookies, and 3 cups of piping hot chocolate. Surround the room on all the walls were large cases of bookshelves going all the way to the ceiling filled to the brim with all sorts of books from the wizarding and the muggle world.  
Harry walked forward and sat on the couch to the left of the fireplace and as he grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and a piece of treacle tart, he gestured to Cho and Cedric to sit and grab what they wanted. They came forward and grabbed their mugs and a cookie each looking at Harry inquisitively of what he wanted.

After Harry took a drink of the hot chocolate he asked,” So what are you guys doing for the Yule Ball?” 

Cho and Cedric glanced at each other sheepishly at the question. Cedric answered, “Well we’re,” gesturing to himself and Cho, “Going together, why do you ask?”

Harry scratched his cheek as he thought of how to go about this. “W-Well I,” Harry heaved a sigh as he tried to get this question out, “I was hoping I could ask for you,” Harry gestures to Cedric and Cho “To be my dates to the Yule Ball?” Harry quickly rushed out as he sat back holding his mug to his face so he didn’t have to face them.

Cho and Cedric exchanged a startled glance at the admission that Harry, THE Harry Potter, The Boy-who-Lived, wanted to take BOTH of them to the ball. They glanced at Harry who was trying to hide behind his mug afraid that they’d reject his offer and then spread it around the school that he asked Cho and Cedric to the ball.

Cedric gestured at Cho to rise up and they began to walk towards Harry who looked a little more scared as he heard the steps and he assumed that they’d both walk out. He was more than a little surprised when two pairs of hands gently forced his mug away from his face. One hand was distinctively feminine and delicate while the other was rough and rugged. Harry was surprised when he saw Cedric’s beautiful bright grey eyes staring at him with adoration. He glanced to the side and saw Cho’s earthly brown eyes staring at him with the same look.  
Harry was startled out of his staring when he heard Cedric’s beautiful deep voice wash over him. “Actually now that you mention that,” Cedric’s voice wavered a little as he glanced at Cho beside him before continuing, “Well me and Cho here actually fancy you, a lot.” Cedric paused a little taking in Harry’s astonished look as he saw Harry’s eyes dart to his and Cho’s looking for any sign of deceit, he saw none so he relaxed a little as Cedric slid in on his left and Cho slid in on the right of the couch. Harry startled a little as he was placed half on Cedric’s lap and half on Cho’s lap as their arms encircled his waist holding him in place. Harry leaned back a little as he got comfortable. “And,” Cedric continued, “We wanted to ask you to the ball so the three of us could go but we weren’t even sure if you liked guys to go with me.” Cedric’s breath on his ear caused him to let out a shiver of excitement.

“Well,” Harry continued ignoring their looks of interest at how he reacted when Cedric breathed on his ear, “Good thing I asked then.” Harry looked at both of them and tilted his head in consideration. “Do you two have your robes and dress for the Ball?” Cedric and Cho shook their heads negatively.

“Well,” Harry continues nervously, “Is it alright if I dress you guys up for the ball?” Harry just looked everywhere but at the people holding him before his head was forcibly tilted to Cedirc who immediately took his lips in a chaste, if rather heated, kiss. Harry melted in Cedric’s mouth as he tasted the butterbeer and strawberries and chocolate on the other's tongue. Cedric moaned a little as he tasted the chocolate and treacle tart on the others tongue and stuck his tongue out exploring the other’s hot wet cavern. 

Cedric separated and panted a little at the kiss before he watched as Harry was tilted toward Cho who immediately took Harry's lips in her own.

Harry moaned a little more as he tasted the cookie’s and chocolate on Cho’s tongue. He breathed a little more as her tongue caressed his and explored his mouth. After a little Harry let out a disappointed sigh as Cho left his lips. Harry felt their arms tighten around his waist as he burrowed a little more in them.

“Honestly we’ll be more than happy to be dressed up by you, our sweet little boyfriend.” Harry looked at Cedric wide eyed at the declaration that they’re all dating now.

“Yes,” Cho agreed as she planted a kiss in the corner of Harry’s mouth while Cedric did the same at the other end, “You are our’s and we are yours, forever.”

Harry felt a pang in his heart at the declaration and his eyes became a little misty as he turned around and burrowed into Cedric’s side while gripping Cho’s hand.

“All right then.” Harry reluctantly got up from the warm spot on their laps. He continued to one side of the room as a door suddenly appeared. Harry opened it and waved for Cedric and Cho to follow him. They quickly got up and rushed after Harry almost tripping over their own feet.

The room that greeted them was a seamstress room with one side of the room covered in every type of fabric you can think of. The other side of the room had a bunch of mannequins and in between that was a large window with the same view as the last room. Right in the middle of the room was a large table with all of the muggle instruments for making the costumes.

Harry waved his wand as a bunch of fabric unfolded itself and rushed to the middle of the room on the table. There was a bunch of crimson red, dark gold, black, silver, dark blue, and emerald green fabric. Harry waved Cho and Cedric to one side of the room and as they followed his instructions he went over to them and lifted their arms and instructed them to keep them there. Harry gets a tape measure and measures all their dimensions. Harry writes it all down and brings forward two mannequins as he waves Cho and Cedric to sit down in the two chairs. As they sat Harry waved his wand and the fabric rushed out and draped over the mannequin. Harry waved his wand again and a vast amount of magic gathered around the two mannequins and a bright flash of light forced Cho, Cedric, and Harry to close their eyes.

When they opened their eyes they gasped as they saw the clothes that Harry designed for them. They got up and walked over to their respective mannequin.

In front of Cedric was a skin tight black dress shirt draped over the dress shirt was a yellow gold tie with a silverish outline . A pair black skin tight dress pants with a pair of fancy black dress shoes (with heels). On top of everything was a tight wizarding robe with a yellow black silverish outline. Cedric reverently ran his finger’s down the fabric marvelling at the soft feel of it.

In front of Cho was a bluish silverish skin tight Cheongsam with a slit on the right side where it would show off her right leg. The cheongsam also went to the middle of the calf just under was a pair of black 5 inch heels that looked like it went up to her ankle. Right next to it was a paper thin umbrella and when Cho opened it there was a picture of a sakura tree with a gentle wind swirling around the rest of the umbrella carrying the petals across it. She touched the fabric gasping a little at how soft it was.

They both looked at the smirking Harry watching them inspect his work. Cedric looks at Cho sharking a look before they both bound across the room attacking Harry’s lips with their own in a three-way kiss. Harry moaned a little as they jutted out their tongues wrestling with his in a three-way.  
After a little bit they backed away as Harry barely held himself up by grasping the wall. Harry was panting a little at the appreciation they showed for his gifts.

“Consider that my first gift as your new boyfriend.” Harry declared as he looked at Cedric and Cho.

“Harry these,” Cedric sounds a little breathless as he ran his fingers through the soft fabric, “These are bloody beautiful.” Cedric finishes.

Cho nods as she held the umbrella in her hand, “Yea love, these are the most beautiful clothes I’ve ever seen.” Cho hesitated a little, “But how did you know that a cheongsam is what I’d wear?”

Harry rubs his neck a little sheepishly, “Well I’ve always loved other cultures and made sure to study all their customs and their different formal wear,” Cho nods her hand understandingly, “And i’ve also based it on the battle cheongsam that I’ve seen so it’s a combination of a battle cheongsam and the formal cheongsam.” Harry comes forward and runs his hand through the fabric, “Everything is made in acromantula silk.” Causing Cedric and Cho to blanch as to how much money that might have caused.

Harry quickly assuaged their fears when he saw them blanch, “Don’t worry I didn’t pay for anything. I used the acromantula silk from the acromantulas in the forest and everything else is a permanent transfiguration.” Cho and Cedric looked at him in awe from where Harry got the silk and his causal mention of permanent transfiguration.

“And you’ll see my clothes during the Yule ball since I want to really show off to everyone.” Causing Cho and Cedric to whine in sadness at not seeing their boyfriend’s clothes. “Also I have these for us to wear also.” Harry pulled out two tubes of contour and three different palettes of eyeshadow and four tubes of lipstick, one was a dark red while another was a Gryffindor gold, the last two were a light red and dark blue respectively.”

“Why do you have those?” Cedric questioned wondering why his boyfriend had all that makeup.

“Well these,” He holds up the palette with the dark blue sparkly eyeshadow, a tube of contour, and the light red lipstick and the dark blue lipstick, “Are for Cho.” He hands them to the girl who was waiting eagerly. 

Harry then held up the palette with the yellowish goldish eyeshadow, “This is for you Ric.” Cedric brightens up at the nickname looking like an adorable puppy.

“And these are for me.” Harry held up the dark red lipstick and the dark gold lipstick with the palette of the dark gold sparkly eyeshadow.

“Why do we have this makeup then?” Cedric looked really confused on why they had all of this makeup.

“Well,” Harry smiled mischievously, “These are what we’re wearing during the ball along with our costumes.

Cedric still looked a little confused but nodded his head in consent.

“So the eyeshadow is obviously going to be on our eyes,” Harry started, “And before you say anything Ric, Cho is going to help you put it on.” Cedric nods his head in acceptance.

“The contour is only going to be put on our cheeks and then we’re going to dust a little of the eyeshadow on the contour of our cheeks.” Harry then points at Cedric, “You Ric, are going to use the yellowish goldish eyeshadow and that’s it no lipstick for you.” Harry then points at Cho, “You Cho, are going to use the dark blue eyeshadow and then you’re going to outline your lips in the dark blue lipstick and on the inside of that you’re going to put the light pink lipstick. While I on the other hand will use the dark gold eyeshadow and I’ll line my lips in the Gryffindor gold lipstick and on the inside I’ll use the Gryffindor red lipstick.”

Cho and Cedric nod their head in acceptance. Harry then goes around and shrinking the clothes he created for them he transfigures a bag for each of them and carefully lay’s their costumes in the bag carefully putting the makeup over the costumes. 

Harry hands the bags to each of them but decides to take the incentive this time. He rockets forward on the balls of his feet grabbing Cedric by the tie and slamming their lips together. Harry slips his tongue inside deciding it was his turn to explore the wet cavern. Their breaths mingled as they moved against each other. Harry eventually moves back leaving Cedric looking dazed at the intense kiss.

Harry turns towards Cho who looks very interested in what Harry was about to do. Harry gently grabs Cho and pulls her into just an intense kiss as what he gave Cedric. They stay like that for a while before pulling back and leaving just as dazed as Credric. He gently pulls them by the arms back into the other room before leaving the room gently closing the door.

“Well then,” Harry starts looking at Cedric and Cho, “I gotta get back to the tower but we can definitely meet up in the following days before the ball.” Harry presses a brief chaste kiss to both of their mouths before he turns around and walks to Gryffindor tower. Cedric and Cho looked at each other both said the same thing, “We are so whipped.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into the common room at around 11-12 at night, way past curfew. He suddenly stopped slightly when he saw Ron, and Hermione milling around just making small talk. Ron was the first to notice him as he jumped to his feet and hurried over to Harry.

“Blimey mate, it’s way past curfew where have you been?”

Harry blinked in surprise, “I was getting my dates for the ball.”

Hermione cut in, “Wait…. Dates?” Hermione looked a little incredulous.

Harry giggled as he answered, “Yes I asked Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang to the ball, and now I’m their sweet little boyfriends so yea that happened.” Harry laughed a little as he started at their expressions.

“Wait you’re going with BOTH Cedric and Cho?” Ron asked

Harry nodded his head in a yes.

“Wow who knew.” Hermione cut in before all three burst into giggles.

“Okay I think we’ve been up long enough I think we should go to bed.” Ron and Hermione nodded in acceptance before both boys wished Hermione a good night and went upstairs to their dorm room and passed out in the bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the week leading up to the ball Harry secretly met up with both Cedric and Cho at any opportunity they could. They met at the Room of Requirements, as Cho and Cedric found out it was called, and regularly cuddled with each other and did cute innocent touches with each other. Finally it was time for the ball, all the champions gathered at the door leading to the ball room currently waiting for everyone to get here.

First was Fleur with her date Roger Davies. Fleur was dressed in a pale pink dress that reached all the way to the floor, it was an off the shoulder dress with a diamond shape of open skin on her back. She also had on some pink eyeshadow and a pinkish reddish lipstick. Roger Davies was dressed in a simple black wizarding robe with a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

Next came Viktor and Hermione. Viktor was dressed in a wizarding robe in the colour of his school, underneath he had a black dress shirt with a pair of dark blue dress pants and a simple pair of black dress shoes. Hermione was dressed in a periwinkle blue dress that stopped at mid calf. It was an off the shoulder dress with a dip in her back where it reached to mid back. Hermione also had a little makeup with blue eyeshadow and red lipstick.

Next came Professor Mcgonagall who waited at the entrance for the rest of the champions to come.

Right after Professor Mcgonagall came, Cedric and Cho came and when everyone noticed them they started in stunned silence at how handsome and beautiful they looked. Cho was dressed in her bluish silverish cheongsam with red floral patterns surrounding her midsection. The cheongsam went all the way to her mid calf with a slit on her right leg that goes all the way to mid thigh. She had on some dark blue eyeshadow and her cheeks sparkled of the same eyeshadow. She had a dark blue lipstick outline and on the inside she had a light red lipstick that matched beautifully with all the other colors. Cedric was dressed in a skin tight white dress shirt with a black skin tight vest with a Hufflepuff brooch attached at his left breast pocket. Under that was a pair of skin tight black pants and a pair of black dress shoes. His wizarding robe was a normal black robe with a yellowish goldish silverish trim. He also had a yellowish goldish tie.

“Wow, Harry did a great job didn’t he?” Hermione questioned as she giggled. Cedric and Cho wondered how she knew. “Who do you think did my dre- OH MY!” 

The sudden exclamation made everyone look at Hermione who was gaping at the top of the stairs which caused many different reactions. Fleur’s jaw dropped a little as she stared at the top of the stairs. Roger Davies was much like his date with the dropped jaw. Viktor looked just a little stunned and Hermione was positively stunned and delight filled her as she watched her best friend come down the stairs. Cedric was having trouble picking up his jaw as his entire face flushed red thinking of how he’s going to ravage his beautiful sweet boyfriend. Cho was having the same thoughts as Cedric and her face was also flushed red. EVen Professor Mcgonagall looked stunned as she saw her normally messy student come down with the grace of a royal.

Coming down the stairs was Harry Potter who was laughing with delight at the reactions he caused. Harry Potter was dressed in a crimson red skin tight dress shirt with a dark gold tie around his neck. On top of that he had a normal black vest with a brooch of the four houses of Hogwarts on his left breast. With that was a pair of skin tight black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes. On top of all of that was a dark reddish goldish wizarding robe with a silver trim. Where the hood ended was an emerald green elven cape which ended at the floor. With make up he had a dark gold eyeshadow with a dusting on his cheeks. On his lips he has an outline of a Gryffindor gold outline and in the middle was a dark crimson red lipstick.

“Mr.Potter where is your date?” Harry just smirked at Professor Mcgonagall and quickly went up to Cedric and Cho and gave each of them a chaste kiss right on the lips. Fleur’s and Roger’s jaw’s dropped a little more at the display while Hermione looked positively gleeful. Viktor just looked more stunned if anything. Professor Mcgonagall finally lost her composure as she gasped and her jaw dropped just a little.

“My dates are right here Professor.”

Professor Mcgonagall recovered her composure as everyone recomposed themselves and took their places with Fleur and Davis leading and Viktor and Hermione just behind them. Right behind Hermione and Viktor was Cedric, Cho, and Harry. Cedric was on the left with Harry on the right and in between them was Cho. Professor Mcgonagall just looked everything over and opened the doors to the ball.

The champions made their way downstairs and everyone kept their eye on the dance floor. Once Fleur and Roger got there they immediately got in position along with Hermione and Viktor. Cedric and Harry were listening to the whispers regarding their entrance but they just smirked at each other. Once on the dance floor they all immediately got into position to do a threeway dance.

After a little while the songs ended and the champion just went up to their seat. They ordered some food and sat there chatting with each other. 

“So how is your guy’s night going?” Harry asked, looking at Cedric and Cho.

“Can;t complain I just wish everyone would stop talking about us.” Cedric Grumbled.

Cho nodded, “Yes it has gotten a bit annoying to listen and watch.”

Harry smirked, “Well let’s give them something else to talk about.” Before Cho or Cedric could respond Harry surged forward and grabbed them in a three-way kiss causing massive amounts of whispers to explode around the hall as everyone stared at the three of them. After a little Harry leaned back smirking at the dazed expressions of Cedric and Cho.

“Now that was fun.” Harry licked his lips in anticipation as Cedric and Cho gave an excited shiver.  
“Har would you give me this dance?” Cedric asked as he bowed to HArry and offered his arm.

“Of course my love.” Harry purred as he saw Cedric give off a shiver of excitement.

Cedric led Harry to the dance floor and they started a slow dance. Cedric pulled Harry flush against his chest as they started to sway to the music. Harry blushed bright red at feeling Cedric’s seeker muscles on him. After a little, the song ended with Cedric heading up to bring Cho to the dance floor and Harry going to speak to Ron and his other friends. After a little he spotted Ron and the other Gryffindors.

“Ronnikins!” Harry yelled as he ran to Ron and threw his arms around him. Ron gave a little laugh as he gave a one armed hug to Harry.

“Harrikins! How was your dramatic entrance?” 

“Great! I loved watching everyone with jaws dropped and shocked faces as I walked in with Ric and Cho.”

Neville gave a little laugh from his spot next to Ginny. “Yes it was indeed shocking to see all three walk in together.”

Harry shrugged, “I wanted to keep it a secret also now I’m apparently their sweet little boyfriend so that’s a plus.”

Shocked silence was all that was heard as the other Gryffindors just looked at Harry in silence. Harry laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Yes he is ours forever just like we are his forever.” The silence was broken by Cedric and Cho appearing and hugging Harry in between them.  
Neville just shrugged, “Alright but remember Harrikins we’ll always have your back no matter what.” The other Gryffindors nodded in acceptance to that statement making Harry look touched.

“Awwww thanks guys you guys are so sweet I love all of you.” 

Cedric pouted, “Don’t you lose us?”

Harry thought a bit, “Noooo~” Making Cedric and Cho look hurt before Harry continued, “I absolutely adore you guys.” Making Cedric and Cho brighten up before they kissed his cheek in a chaste sweet kiss causing the others to giggle slightly.

The calm was broken by an obnoxious voice sounding through their little space, “Awww what's this little Potter surrounded by his annoying little friends.” Harry growled as he spun around and saw Draco.

“Malfoy you better shut the fuck up before I shut you up.” Harry growled, “Now you better get your ass away from us before you ruin my night even more with your ugly mug and your pug ass girlfriend, maybe you should take her behind the trees lord knows she’ll need to use the bathroom eventually and you know bitches they always need privacy in the woods.”

Everyone looked at Harry in shock besides Draco and Pansy whose faces were slowly turning red. 

“Wha-wha…” Draco spluttered.

“Well I never!” Pansy snarled as she spun around dragging Draco behind her.

Suddenly Harry burst into laughter at what happened.

“Now that felt good.” Harry wheezed as everyone just continued to stare at Harry.

“I’ve never heard you be that vicious.” Ron muttered.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t want my perfect night ruined by Malfoy and his pug girlfriend.” Cedric grinned and grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him flush against his side kissing him on his head. Cho grabbed Harry’s arm and reached the other around his neck pulling his head to her so she could kiss his cheek.

“We agree we don't want this night ruined by anything.” Cho and Cedric responded.

They talked a bit more to the other Gryffindor’s and we’re joined by a few people from the other houses besides Slytherin. After a couple more songs Cho, Cedric, and Harry decided to walk around and get some fresh air. They walked outside and passed a few rose bushes that were hiding and doing some unsavory things behind the bushes. The three just ignored them and walked into a secluded area in the garden. They sat down on a bench with Cho and Cedric on the left and right respectively with Harry in the middle.

Harry broke the silence, “You know I’m actually really glad you guys agreed to go with me I thought you would say no.” Harry admitted.

Cho and Cedric exchanged amused glances, “Harry I’ve had a crush on you since the quidditch tournament between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.”  
Cho glanced at Harry as he burrowed in between them a little more. “I don’t know how long I’ve had a crush on but when me and Cedric got together we always tried to figure out how to get you attention.”

Harry just glanced at them, “I decided to just come out and ask you guy’s no more milling around,” Harry admitted, “I didn’t want to wait and lose you guys.”

“Well I for one am glad that you asked us because me and Cho were nervous on asking you.” Cedric admitted. He tightened his arm around Cho and Harry’s shoulders. He leaned his head and rested his chin on Harry’s head.

“Me too I really wanted to ask you to the ball with Cedric but I didn’t know if I had the guts too.” Cho looked a little ashamed.

Harry just laughed a little, “Well I had to be sorted in Gryffindor for some reason so I suppose it was because of my bravery.” Harry looked a little sheepish, “Even if in my head I was freaking out thinking of all the ‘What ifs?’ I was especially scared you guys would say no and then ignore me.”

Cedric’s face softened a little at the admission, “I’d never ignore you for no reason my love.”

Cho nodded in agreement as she leaned into Harry, “We’d always talk to you even if you didn’t ask us to the ball because we’d still want you.” She leaned forward and kissed Harry just under his ear causing him to let loose a little moan and then blush a bright red.

“I’m very sensitive around both of my ears.” Harry mumbled as he glanced at Cedric and Cho who just looked at each other. All of a sudden Harry let loose a bigger moan as both of his ears were attacked by the others. 

Harry mewled as they left his ears letting the cold air hit them. Harry just looked at the both of them as Cho and Cedric just smirked and looked at Harry with an innocent expression.

“Let’s walk back. I think the ball is ending.” Harry suggested as Cho and Cedric nodded in agreement. They quickly walked back and walked with everyone to the exit to go back to their dorm rooms. Cedric and Cho decided to walk Harry back to the Gryffindor common room, they walked at a leisurely pace not in any rush to get there. 

They idly chat with each other for a little as they are approaching the common room.

“Well love here we are.” Cedric nodded as they got to the painting of the Fat Lady.

Cho grabbed one of Harry’s arms as she hugged it, “We’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast, okay Har?”

Harry nodded as he grabbed Cho and gave her a deep kiss. He pulled back and turned towards Cedric reaching up and pulling his head down in chaste kiss. Harry pulled back and smirked at the dazed look of both Cho and Cedric; he then walked to the Fat Lady and spoke the password.

“You should get here earlier.” The Fat Lady scolded Harry.

“Sorry, Sorry.” 

He waved back to Cho and Cedric who snapped out of their daze and waved back to Harry before turning around and walking away back to their dorms to sleep and get ready for classes tomorrow


End file.
